1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to computer databases systems. More particularly, the invention relates to techniques for aggregating database queries for energy efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Databases are well known systems for storing, searching, and retrieving information stored in a computer. The most prevalent type of database used today is the relational database, which stores data using a set of tables that may be reorganized and accessed in a number of different ways. Users access information in relational databases using a relational database management system (DBMS).
Each table in a relational database includes a set of one or more columns. Each column typically specifies a name and a data type (e.g., integer, float, string, etc.), and may be used to store a common element of data. For example, in a table storing data about patients treated at a hospital, each patient might be referenced using a patient identification number stored in a “patient ID” column. Reading across the rows of such a table would provide data about a particular patient. Tables that share at least one attribute in common are said to be “related.” Further, tables without a common attribute may be related through other tables that do share common attributes. A path between two tables is often referred to as a “join,” and columns from tables related through a join may be combined to from a new table returned as a set of query results.
A user of a relational database may compose a query to specify tables and columns to retrieve data from. A query may also specify how the data is to be joined, as well as conditions (predicates) that must be satisfied for a particular data item to be included in a query result table. Current relational databases require that queries be composed in query languages. A commonly used query language is Structured Query Language (SQL). However, other query languages are also used. Once composed, a query is executed by the DBMS.